For Better or For Worse?
by x-rockt3hgnom3
Summary: Rogue's life takes a turn for the worse or does it? Chp. 8 up. Cussing is definately involved.
1. The Start

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men: Evolution! *starts crying* My mommy and daddy wouldn't buy for me!!! *quits crying*  
  
Coupling: Main: Romy   
  
Other: Jott, Lancitty, Kurmanda, Evan/ WAIITTT!! Evan died!! MUHAHAHAH. Pietro/some person *girls screaming in the background ,"PICK ME I LOVE PIETRO PICK MEEEEE!!!" Alright Alright, I pick *points to herself ME!!!!!!. He's mine and you can't have him. *sticks her tongue out*   
  
Alright on with the story.......  
  
"LORD! Ah'll neva' escape her music!!!!", Rogue yelled as she walked down the hall. Kitty started blasting her Britney Spears C.D. Rogue was ready to break the C.D. in half. "Rogue would you mind keeping it down, some of us are trying to sleep here!" Jean said snapping at Rogue. Rogue thought about knocking her out, but couldn't decide on which way.   
  
Rogue turned the corner and ran into the last person she wanted to see. "Ahhh, Cherie! Remy is glad to see you!"   
  
"Get Outta my way Cajun." Rogue snapped at him. "Wha are ya' even here?" Rogue asked.   
  
"Cherie, Gambit figure tha' magnetos ideas were wrong. So Gambit decide to join de' X-men." Remy then gave Rogue a sweet smile.(fan-girls all faint) Rogue then gave Remy one of her patented death glares. "Well then, Gambit, Stay as far away from me as ya can. OR I might just have to find out all of your little secrets." Rogue started pulling off her glove. "Well Cherie y' give Remy a tough choice, but Remy will wish y' a good nigh" Remy then ran down the hall. Rogue smiled in success.(all the fan-guys faint)   
  
Rogue was running to get out of the mansion, she had to get away! She reached the door and heard someone say, "Where do yah think your goin' Stripes." Rogue turned around and saw Logan standing there. "Ummmmmm Out"   
  
"Nope, you ain't going nowhere, it's after 11."  
  
"But Kitty's listenin' to her music and ah can't escape it"  
  
"You can always leave. But of course there would be danger room sessions in the morning at 5:30...."  
  
"No, Ah think Ah'd ratha' listen ta Kitty's music than have a danger room session" Logan said, "That's what I figured..." as Rogue ran back up to her room.   
  
Rogue opened the door and slammed it back shut, just a second before noticing Kitty and Lance making out. "Ohh, Ah am sure Logan would love ta hear of what disregard ya' have for the rules, Kitty." Kitty turned around with a beet red face. "Rogue please don't, like, tell Logan, he'll, like, kill me." "Nope Ah think ah will. LOGAN." Lance then jumped out the window and ran away from the institute as fast as he could. "Rogue why'd you, like, do that?" "Because it's after 11 no guests. Especially Him"   
  
"Rogue please, don't tell Logan, like , I'll do anything!" "How about I, like, do your, like, chores for a month."  
  
"Make it 2 months and we have a deal."   
  
"Like fine"  
  
"What do you want now Rogue?" Logan said.  
  
"Ah don't remember yelling for ya"   
  
"Well then who did?"  
  
"It must have been Jean"  
  
Logan the walked outta the room  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
End of Chappie one whatta ya think. I don't own Britney Spears, but I think that some old guy bought her the other day, I am also sorry if the accents are wrong!  
  
Review!!!  
  
Yeah the chapter is short I know!  
  
Click the button   
  
ya know ya wanna! 


	2. School time

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-geeks, the sisterhood, nor the acolytes. I do own Pietro though! Wanda sold him to me for 20 dollars. *Sees Pietro trying to sneak out* HEY GET OVER HERE SLAVE BOY!!!!!!!! :)   
  
Couples: Romy, Jott, Kurmanda, Lancitty, hey might spice it up and have a little Rietro!!! Oh hell no Pietro is MY man!!! Evan/No Evan he died. You don't wanna know how he died it wasn't pretty.  
  
I LOOKED 6 REVIEWS ON THE 1st CHAPTER I AM SO HAPPY!!  
  
NOW ONWARD WITH CHAPTER 2!!!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Rogue thought the next day would be the same old same old, but BOYYY was she wrong. Well, her day started out normal, except Remy was in her homeroom and was forced to take him around the school. She didn't see why he had plenty of girls swooning over him already. Rogue was getting dirty looks all day, not that she wasn't used to it. "All righ' Remy this is ya Science class. Ah'll be in English. Which is righ' across da' hall." "Alright, cherie, see ya' afta' class." "Whateva' swamp rat" "I love dat' pet name, Cherie." "Whateva' ya gonna miss yo class." Rogue then walked to her class because she didn't wanna see the girls flock over Remy. "That boy is gonna be trouble for dis school."   
  
Rogue waited 5 minutes for Remy to come out of science, before she went into the room to see Remy flirting with the teacher. (Yes, the teachers FEMALE!) "Come-on Swamp Rat, quit flirting wit' yo teacher and lets get movin'!" Well the teacher was very embarrassed. "All right Mr. LeBeau. To catch up on your homework, you can come-in today after school or tomorrow before school" "Remy tink' he'll come-in tomorrow before school." Remy then winked at the teacher and she let out a small giggle. Rogue almost puked at the thought. "Alrigh' Cherie, What class does Remy have next?" "Lunch, and Ah am sure yo lil girlfriends can show ya where the cafeterias at." "Alrigh' cherie, See you lata'." And with that thought Remy caught up with his fan club of girls and walked with them. "Gawd, that boy does know how the work it. WAIT what the hell am I thinkin'?"(:0) I tink Rogue has a cruussshhh)   
  
Rogue then walked to the cafeteria, she ran into Pietro (sexy boy ;) ) along the way. "Hey-Roguey-Whats-going-on?" "Nuttin' what's goin on wit' you pie?" "Well-I-lost-my-fan-club-to-that-trader-Remy-BLAH"   
  
"OH NO not the fan club!",said Rogue with tons of sarcasm. "Yeah-the-fan-club!-Wait-are-you-humoring-me?" "Ain't ah always sugah"(there you got a little taste of Rietro but member my story is ROMY! get used to it!) "Well-gotta-go-see-ya-later-Roguey!" And with that Pietro sped off. "Gawd that boy is annoying sometimes."   
  
Rogue got her lunch and went into the courtyard to meet up with Risty (yeah she doesn't know it's mystique yet). "Hey Rogue!" "Hey Risty. Whats up."   
  
"Nothing to much. But did you see the new hottie!"   
  
"Who oh ya mean Remy."   
  
"Yeah if that's his name he's a regular fox."   
  
"If that's what yo into."   
  
"Oh come-on Rogue, you gotta admit he is cute."  
  
"Well.. Wait NO. He isn't hot cute or anything of that sort."  
  
"Oh look he's gesturing you to come sit by him! Lucky girl"  
  
Rogue saw Remy waving at her. Rogue waved to but she was waving one finger. (I think you know what i am talking about)   
  
After that incident as Rogue was walking to go to her next class, a group of girls confronted her. "You know what stay away from Remy he doesn't like you." "Yeah, I mean why would he be into a gothic bitch like you." Rogue was starting to pull her glove off after the last statement. "Ya wanna know somethin' girls. I hate his guts and ya'll can tell im' to stay away from me. Also if you don't get out of my face in five seconds Ya'll will be out fo' a couple o' days. 1....2....3.....4..." Before Rogue said five the girls all ran. Someone shouted MUTIE FREAK, but Rogue was to busying smiling to herself on a job well done.   
  
For the rest of the day Rogue didn't have to look at Remy and his little fan club. Though Rogue did have to give him a ride back to the institute after school. After school Rogue didn't plan on waiting for Remy so she could make him walk home. Yet, he was waiting my her car. "Good t' see ya Cherie. How was yo day?" "Fahne, Lets go." "What Cherie do ya hav' any manners?"   
  
"Nope let's go"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
End of Chapter 2 I would like to thank all of my reviewers for reviewing. I will name some of them now:  
  
Beth  
  
Sarah-Crysala   
  
azsuruo   
  
I know there are more but these are the only names i have access to at the moment!!!  
  
Pietro: Hey Niki(that's me) CanIHaveSomeMoreSugar?PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!!!!  
  
Me: No you can't your hyper enough already!  
  
Pietro: PLEASSEEEE! INeedSugarToLive!!!  
  
Me: Here *gives Pietro 50 bags of pure sugar* ENJOY!  
  
Alright bribe time: I will give you IF you review your choice of: For the girls: Lance, Logan, Scott, Kurt, Toad, Blob, Remy, St.John, Piotr, Sabertooth, Professor Xavier, Beast, Cannonball, Iceman, Roberto, Ray, Magneto, Multiple. For the guys: Jean, Rogue, Kitty, Amara, Jubilee, Mystique, Tabitha, Wanda, and Rahne. Limited time offer I only have one of each! In your review make sure you state who ya want!  
  
Click the button  
  
Ya know ya wanna 


	3. Home

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-hood, the Brothermen, or the Acolytes. I do own Pietro though :P  
  
Coupling: Romy, Jott, Lancitty, Kurmanda, Evan/No Evan he's dead. I think Pietro killed him :) Sam (ya know Cannonball the blonde haired Lance)/Niki (my fan created character. She's just there to help the story move along. She doesn't play a BIG role maybe a medium role.) Pietro/ I haven't decided yet.  
  
12 REVIEWS IN 2 CHAPPIES!!! *Does a happy dance* *gives a big hug to everyone who reviewed* I love you all! Just not in the way I love Pietro! (HEY! i might even use some characters this chapter)  
  
~When you see somethin like this it means Rogue thinking~  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
On the ride home Remy and Rogue were nitpicking at each other. Remy constantly flirting and getting dissed by Rogue. Rogue insulting him and Remy taking it as a compliment. ~You know now that i think about it he is kinda cute!! ~ Rogue thought on the way back. ~Wait don't think about that he isn't cute. He isn't cute. He isn't~ Just then Remy gave Rogue a smile that she almost fainted from. ~GOD! That boy is SOOO hott~ Rogue smacked her head for thinking that. This is the guy who tried to blow her up. She shouldn't like him. AHHHHH!!! After that moment they arrived at the Institute. Rogue parked the car and ran hurdleing to her room. "Dang dat' girl is strange!" Remy said to himself as he walked towards the institute.  
  
When Rogue got to her and Kitty's room. She locked the door (not like it would keep anyone out) and grabbed her diary. She started copying lyrics from her pink c.d. (i know popish but she has some truthful songs)  
  
Dear, dear diary  
  
I wanna tell my secrets  
  
'Cause you're the only one  
  
That I know will keep them  
  
Dear, dear diary  
  
I wanna tell my secrets  
  
I know you'll keep them  
  
So this is what I've done  
  
I've been a bad, bad girl  
  
For so long  
  
Don't know how to change  
  
What went wrong  
  
Daddy's little girl  
  
But he went away  
  
What did it teach me?  
  
That love leaves yeah, yeah  
  
Dear, dear diary  
  
I wanna tell my secrets  
  
'Cause you're the only one  
  
That I know will keep them  
  
Dear, dear diary  
  
I wanna tell my secrets  
  
I know you'll keep them  
  
so this is what I've done  
  
I've been down every road  
  
You could go  
  
I've made some bad choices  
  
As you know  
  
Seems like I got this whole world  
  
Cradled in my hand  
  
It's just like me not to understand, yeah  
  
Dear, dear diary  
  
I wanna tell my secrets  
  
'Cause you're the only one  
  
That I know will keep them  
  
Dear, dear diary  
  
I wanna tell my secrets  
  
I've been a bad, bad girl  
  
I learned my lessons young and  
  
I turned myself around  
  
I gotta guardian angel  
  
Tattooed on my shoulder  
  
She's been watchin' over me  
  
Dear, dear diary  
  
I wanna tell my secrets  
  
'Cause you're the only one  
  
That I know will keep them  
  
Dear, dear diary  
  
I wanna tell my secrets  
  
I know you'll keep them  
  
So this is what I've done  
  
(repeat)  
  
That is what Rogue wrote on the first page of the diary. Then she started writing about her day and Remy (wink wink) and what happened at school. When Rogue finished someone knocked on the door. "ONE SECOND!!" Rogue yelled as she hid her diary away. "COME IN, Opps wait gotta unlock the door!" "Hey Roguey Poguey Ogey." "Oh hey Niki What are you doing back already. I thought you were going to visit you Auntie in New Orleans." "I was supposed to but she had a business trip and it was urgent so she had to go!"  
  
"That sucks."  
  
"Well, I am used to it, so she said maybe some other time."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"So i heard about the hot new guy who likes you! When do i get to meet him."  
  
"Well looks lahke right now"  
  
Rogue realized the mistake of leaving the door open a moment to late.  
  
"Ladies good ta' see ya'. So wha's goin' on dis lovely afternoon?"  
  
"Nothin' to much, Cajun. This is one of mah best friends Niki. Niki dis' is Swamp Rat."  
  
"Nice ta' meet ya Miss. Niki. They call Remy."  
  
Niki's face was BEET red.  
  
"Umm a nice ta meet ya too ahh Remy." Rogue couldn't believe what she was seeing this girl had a boyfriend. And a very nice one in fact.  
  
"Well Remy Ah think we should be goin now."   
  
"Well, have nice evenin' cherie, you t' Miss. Niki."  
  
After that thought Rogue grabbed Niki's hand (she's wearing her gloves) and pulled her out of the room.  
  
"What were ya doin' back there. Ah mean ya have a guy who really lahkes ya wha' ruin that. Remy is just a playa' and he..."  
  
"Rogue I was just talking to him. Don't freak out. I am allowed to have crushes ya know..."   
  
"Ya Ah guess ya are raight."   
  
"Now Logan told me to tell you we have a danger room session in 20 minutes. It was a half hour but we were talking."   
  
"Well we still have ta change. Ah'll meet ya down there."  
  
"Alright Rogue."  
  
Rogue ran back up to her room put on her X-uniform and ran down to the danger room. She saw most of the girls flocking around Remy except for Amara and Niki who were standing by their boyfriends Bobby and Sam. She could definitely see that the guys were annoyed by Remy. Especially Scott.  
  
"Alright X-men we are gonna split into 2 groups of 5 and one group of 6. Alright groups:  
  
Group 1: Cyclops, Iceman, Wolfsbane, Nightcrawler, and Multiple  
  
Group 2: Jean Grey, Sunspot, Cannonball, ShadowKat, and Berzerker  
  
Group 3: Rogue, Charge, Gambit, Jubilee, Boom-boom, and Magma." Logan grunted.  
  
"Ummm Logan."   
  
"Yes Rogue."  
  
"Well Ah don' think dat our group is a going ta get along wit' one person."  
  
"No No Our group is fine Logan don't mind Rogue." Amara, Jubilee, and Tabitha said at the same time.   
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
OHHHH Cliffhanger.. NOT!! Alright so i have a original character it just spices it up a tad bit. We some danger room fun next chappie. Did ya like the chapter huh huh. Ya know ya did. I offer ya all a bribe and you all pick Remy! Well looks like i'll have to split him up.   
  
Bribes left: Lance, Logan, Scott, Kurt, Toad ,St.John, Piotr, Sabertooth, Professor Xavier, Beast, Cannonball, Iceman, Roberto, Ray, Magneto, Multiple. For the guys: Jean, Rogue, Kitty, Amara, Jubilee, Mystique, Tabitha, Wanda, and Rahne. Limited time offer I only have one of each! In your review make sure you state who ya want!   
  
Pietro didn't sleep last night he had too much sugar. He kept me up all night. Little Bugger.   
  
I want to thank these reviewers:  
  
Marie  
  
Eileen  
  
Sarah-Crysala  
  
DarkFairyWarrior   
  
azsuruo  
  
DBZpunkchick  
  
Moon Assain 13  
  
P.F  
  
Well i gotta go Dark Horizon Part 2 starts in 3 minutes Bye i'll miss ya all.  
  
Ps: I dont own the song it belongs to pink  
  
Click the button   
  
Ya know ya wanna 


	4. Danger Room

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-lytes, Brotherhood, nor Aco-men :) I own Pietro and Sam now! I have 2 slave boys now!!! WOOOHOOOOO!!!!  
  
Couples: Major Romy-ness, Jott, Kurmanda, Lancitty, Amara/Bobby, Niki (read last chappie)/Sam, Wanda/Todd (you'll see it in l8er chappies)  
  
I LOVED DARK HORIZON PART 2!!! IT WAS JUST SPIFFY!!   
  
Alright recap of the last chappie: Rogue is stuck on a team with Remy in the Danger Room.   
  
ONWARD  
  
  
  
"Rogue what do you think you're doing!" Tabitha questioned. "Ah can't work wit' him!""Well too bad!" Amara, Jubilee, and Tabitha at the same time again. Scott had a smile on his face because Jean wasn't on the same team as Remy. Bobby, Sam, and Niki were trying to hold back laughter but failed horribly. Rogue snapped at the three, "Why are you laughing!" Niki walked up to Rogue and whispered something to her. Rogue started laughing so hard she was practically crying. No one else got the joke and it took the four a couple minutes to quit laughing. (the joke was the silly smirk on Scott's face.)  
  
  
  
While Rogue, Bobby, Sam, and Niki tried to quit laughing, the girls were fighting over Remy. (i hope your happy now azsuruo :) !!!) Jean was even in on the fight. "Come-on girls he's to OLD for you!" Jean Yelled. "NO HE'S NOT!" Jubilee yelled back. Then out of nowhere someone yelled (A/N: this is gonna be funny), "HE DOESN'T LAHKE YA'LL! HE LAHKES ME! GET OVA' IT!!!!! HE IS MAHNE!!!!" Everyone looked at each other with a look that said what the hell just happened... Rogue covered her mouth and was thinking what the hell just happen that wasn't cool at all! Remy had a smile on his face (fan girls faint including the writer). "So de Rogue like's Remy."  
  
  
  
The 3 stooges, (Bobby, Sam and Niki as they will be called now), started laughing so hard they were crying within minutes. Logan walked in at just that moment to tell them they were going to start in a minute. Rogue looked like she was gonna break down and cry and well Remy.. ahh Remy just had a smirk on his face. (fan girls faint) "What's goin' on in here!" Logan demanded. Everyone said at the same time, "NOTHING!" "Well then why are they laughing, Rogue looking like she's gonna cry, and why is Gumbo here smiling like he just.... Well never mind that. Just get into your teams and we'll start."   
  
So everyone got into there groups and Niki got slapped in the head by Rogue. "Hey, what was dat for."   
  
"For laughin' at me."   
  
"I guess that's a reasonable exchange."  
  
"Nope, ya got 50 more comin'!"  
  
"I guess that's fair.."  
  
"So de Rogue likes' Remy. Jus' t' let ya know cherie, Remy likes ya too."  
  
"Oh shove it, SWAMP RAT!"  
  
With that thought she walked away from Remy. Then the bell rang and they started going through the course.  
  
(the author is a horrible describer of scenery so we'll just briefly go through the course) Through out the course Rogue and Remy were constantly bickering at each other and Boom-Boom, Jubilee, and Magma were just staring at Remy and his cuteness. Charge (Niki..) had to save their asses a couple of times before getting knocked out herself. None of her group noticed so she sat their before Sam's group came along and carried her with their group. Rogue's group got to the end before they noticed a person missing.   
  
When Jean's group got to the end with the missing member, she gave all 5 of the group a nice long lecture about NOT bickering especially in a danger room session. Logan took Niki up to the hospital wing (what ever you wanna call it) and left her group to feel bad. "Ah told him ah couldn't work wit' him but nooo someone had ta get hurt cuz' they had to work wit' him. Well ah think ah will leave ya all to think cuz' ah need a shower."   
  
Later on that day Rogue was visiting with Niki. "Ya know what Rogue, I think ya should go out on a date with Remy."  
  
"Why.."  
  
"Because it would make him happy and would know whether ya like him or not."  
  
"Ah guess that could work. But what' would the girls say. Not that ah care. Ah just don't wanna die so early in mah short life."  
  
"Well they'll just hafta deal wit it."  
  
"Ya know what your wrong, Ah can't ask him out. Ah mean what good could it do if ah can't touch him!"   
  
Rogue then left the room, angry as ever. As the girls were talking Remy was outside of the door listening.   
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
WoW!! Romy-ness there. *does a happy dance* 23 review!! Wow-we! Alright I have to tell you I cloned Remy last night so everyone who wanted a Remy can have one from my Remy army!!!   
  
Bribes left: Remy, Logan, Scott, Toad , Sabertooth, Professor Xavier, Beast, Cannonball, Iceman, Roberto, Ray, Magneto. For the guys: Jean, Rogue, Kitty, Amara, Jubilee, Mystique, Tabitha, Wanda, and Rahne. Limited time offer I only have one of each! In your review make sure you state who ya want! (remember one per customer.)  
  
Reviewers:  
  
gambitsgirl: i like ya so much that i gave you everyone ya wanted!! no more for you!  
  
isandahalf: cool beans indeed!  
  
Sarah-Crysala: No way this a Romy story not original character story!   
  
Darkfairywarrior: *bows* thank you thank you  
  
Rogue77: well more is coming lot's more!!!  
  
heartsyhawk: well i can give you remy........  
  
ayame ito: i can't wait till i finish either!  
  
Alright enough for reviewers.  
  
Next chapter: We are at school again and 4 people are plotting to get Remy and Rogue together. I can only wonder who. (trust me ya won't guess and if ya do guess who i'll give ya a cookie!)  
  
Click the button  
  
Ya know ya wanna! 


	5. School Again

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, the brotherhood, nor the Acolytes. I do own Sam and Pietro :0)!!!  
  
Couples: Major Romy-ness, Jott, Kurmanda, Lancitty, Towanda (toad/wanda), Niki/Sam, Pietro/I haven't decided yet! Amara/Bobby   
  
WoW! This chappie is gonna have Rogue singing in it! Now that's gotta be the dilly-o!!!!   
  
Recap: Rogue admits her love for Remy; someone gets hurt and Rogue gets mad.  
  
What's gonna happen now: 5 are plotting to get Rogue and Remy together.  
  
ONWARD!!!  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Rogue didn't wanna talk to anyone that morning so she took an early shower and left around 6:00 AM. She ate breakfast and headed off to school. She out in a C.D. that Kitty gave her. Some group called the Donnas. (Woohoo *good song coming up*) She played one of the songs and she knew it so she started singing. "I'm on my second drink. I'm on my second drink. But I've had a few before... I'm tryin' hard to think and I think that I want you on the floor. Uh huh, yeah on the floor!" Rogue sung as she was driving getting looks from people.   
  
  
  
"Go on and take it off. Take it off. Shake it off baby for me. Go on and break me off. Cuz' I get what i want and i like what i see. Need your love 1.2.3. Stop starin at my D-cup. Don't waste time just feel me up, come on just feel it up. Go on and take it off. Shake it off baby for me. Come-on and break me off break me off cuz' i get what i want and i like what i see."  
  
  
  
Just then Rogue stopped and a light and guess who was in the next lane, Remy. He looked over and gave Rogue a wave but she didn't see it and continued singing.   
  
  
  
"Forget the application. You're the right guy for the task. Let me take you on vacation just do it you don't have to ask. Go on and take it off. Shake it off baby, for me. C'mon and break me off. Cause I get what I want and I like what I see. Take it off. Take it off! Take it off baby, for me. Take it off. Take it off! Take it off baby, for me." Let's just safely say Remy drove off with a smirk.  
  
  
  
At school Rogue went to her locker and was met up by Niki. "Ya know Rogue, now that I think about it that was a bad idea." She then realized Rogue wasn't speaking to her and said, "Fine you don't have to talk to me, but I will apologize for my idea." Niki walked off and met up with Sam, Bobby, Kitty and Kurt. "Plan Romy is now in play." (Like the plan name *laughs*)   
  
  
  
In first period Kitty and Rogue had the same class. "Hey Rogue, do like wanna do something after school."   
  
"Lahke what."   
  
"Maybe like go to the mall or something."   
  
"With who?"  
  
"Just me and you" Kitty also added in a whisper so Rogue couldn't hear, "and Remy!"   
  
  
  
Niki and Kurt had second with Remy. "Yo, Remy. Do vant to go to the mall and hangout after school?"  
  
"Sure who's all goin' wit'?"  
  
"Me, Kitty, Niki, and you I guess…"  
  
"Sounds good. See ya' den'."   
  
Then the bell rang and everyone headed towards the next class. Blah blah blah.   
  
t lunch Remy sat with Kurt and Kitty. Kurt waved at Rogue to come and sit with them, but she saw Remy and sat at an empty table. Risty came over by Rogue and sat down. "Rogue, what's got you so down in the dumps?"  
  
"Ohhhh Niki told me t' ask Remy out and it just pissed me off."  
  
"Well you should you do know that."  
  
"Yeah…"   
  
"Well then why don't you."  
  
"Because what's the use of going on a date if ah can't touch him."  
  
"To get off the subject what are you doing after school?"  
  
"Goin to tha mall wit' Kitty."  
  
Then the bell rang and they said their good byes and went on with the school day.   
  
After school Niki ran into one of the new brotherhood members Trinity. "Hey Niki, watcha doin." "Going to the mall to do some match-making." "Okay maybe I will see you there later." "Alright bye."  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ohhhh Cliffhanger. What will happen at the mall. How will plan Romy go? Who knows we'll find out soon.  
  
New bribe: I will give the X-Jet and the X-mansion if you review. I stole it from Xavier and he can't have it back.   
  
The old bribe: Remy, Logan, Scott, Toad , Sabertooth, Professor Xavier, Beast, Cannonball, Iceman, Roberto, Ray, Magneto. For the guys: Jean, Rogue, Kitty, Amara, Jubilee, Mystique, Tabitha, Wanda, and Rahne. Limited time offer I only have one of each! In your review make sure you state who ya want! (remember one per customer.)  
  
(the song is Take it Off by the Donnas!  
  
Click the button   
  
Ya know Ya wanna 


	6. The mall

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my evil plot for dis' story.  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while... I have been busy. I started High School a while ago!!! GO RAMS!!! So anyway I will try to update every weekend from now on, cuz' i won't have all day anymore :) now I get to put french words in my story because I am taking french at school and I have a book and it will be great fun. I also learned that my name is french!!!! Okay enough about my life....  
  
  
  
This chapter: We get to have a little Remy making fun of Rogue!! And Remy speaking french :) WOOOHOOO!!! Now Onward...  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Right after school Rogue and Kitty headed to the mall. While Kurt, Remy, and Niki were all gonna meet at the mall cause they had differant methods of transportation.( o.0 big word)   
  
"Where do you, like, wanna go first Rogue???" Kitty asked  
  
"Anywhere is fahne."  
  
"Well then let's, like, go to ummm.. Old Navy!" Kitty said enthusiatically.   
  
"Whateva.." Rogue said sounding as if she were about to be dragged into a torture chamber.   
  
Meanwhile Bobby and Sam were following Kitty and Rogue around the mall and reporting back to base. (A/N Kurt) The plan was to have them meet at some random store. Bobby almost got seen by Rogue a couple of times, luckily Sam was there to grab him and pull him down.   
  
It was 7:00 before They could actually get the two together and this is how it went:  
  
"Come on Kitty ah wanna go ta' one last store." Rogue said as she dragged Kitty into Hot Topic.   
  
"Like fine!"   
  
"Team A, Team A. The bird is in the henhouse, the bird is in the henhouse..." ((hehehe)) Bobby said into his walkie talkie.   
  
"Yeah yeah yeah, ve got it." Kurt replied as Remy was looking at some cards.  
  
"Hey Remy vanna hit Hot Topic??" Kurt asked Remy as they stopped in front of it.  
  
"Sure, why not." Remy replied as he walked into the store.   
  
"The rooster is in the hen house." Niki whispered into her walkie talkie.  
  
The plan didn't exactly go as planned.   
  
Kurt didn't go into the store, which made Remy wonder why, because he offered to go into it.  
  
Then of course Rogue was suspicious.   
  
Of course part of the plan went right Rogue and Remy did run into each other in the store. "Ahhhh.. Ma fille. It tis' wonderful to see ya." Remy said putting on his cute little smirk. ((author faints))  
  
"Oh shove it, Swamp rat." Rogue said, adding a death glare onto it.  
  
"Aaa.. Chere' I also loved your singing dis' morning…." Remy said smiling.  
  
Rogue blushed horribly… "You you, hearddd me thiss morning."   
  
"Yes, Chere.." Remy looked out of the store and saw Kitty, Kurt, and Niki talking. "Chere' I 'ave the slightest feeling dis' was all planned." Rogue looked out at the group.  
  
"Me too…"   
  
Remy grinned mischievously, "I tink' we could make dem' tink' dere plan worked…"   
  
Rogue also grinned mischievously also. "Ah think we should too…."   
  
Well of course we all know what happened next. Remy and Rogue walked out of the store holding gloved hands. They ignored the three who were trying to look innocent. "Umm.. Kitty, Ah am gonna rahde home with Remy."   
  
"Umm.. That's like fine Rogue.." Kitty smiled.  
  
"We'll see ya'll lata'." Rogue said, waving while she and Remy walked towards the exit of the mall.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
O.o what happens next? Wait until the next chapter of "For Better or for worse" (I promise it won't take me a couple of months to update again….)  
  
Review!!!!!!!!  
  
Bye-ness 


	7. The reaction and a very OOC Magneto

NEW CHAPPPIIEEE!!! WOOOOOTTTT!!  
  
Disclaimer: I does not own anything... cept' Niki and the damn plot. Oh I own Pietro and Cannonball though  
  
Alright I fixed something In chapter one that I did not notice before.... Thank you review-er person. Revalations are made! We see the Acolyte and Brotherhoods reaction! OOC MAGNETO! STAY TUNED IN THIS EDITION OF "FOR BETTER OR FOR WORSE!!!!"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The insanity of Rogue and Remy spread through the mansion VERY quickly. "Did you here Rogue and Remy are dating?" Amara said while talking to Tabitha. "I know it is a-freaking-mazing. I mean She didn't like him at first. She just DOESN'T deserve him, they can't kiss or anything. He needs a girl like me, or you." Tabitha said. Just at that very moment, Rogue and Remy walked into the Rec. room and the girls hushed. "Hey guys, how are you?" Amara said blushing. "Ah'm fine, How about you two?" Rogue asked. "Fine!" Amara and Tabitha said at the same time. "Ummmm.... I think we should get going Amara... It was nice seeing you two...." Tabitha said while grabbing Amara's hand and running out of the room. "Ugh! Good they are gone!" Rogue said plopping down on a couch. Remy nodded and sat on a chair across from Rogue. "I tink' our act is workin' very well petit'." Remy said putting his feet on the table that was in front of them. "Yes, Ah also believe they are falling into the trap." She laughed a evil laugh.  
  
Okay we move onto the Brotherhood House...........  
  
"PIETRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wanda yelled for her brother, as she knew he was running around somewhere. "Yes, Wanda." Pietro said from behind her. "I must ask WHERE THE HELL IS MY DIARY!!!!!!!!!" Wanda said as a few things in the house started flying around. "I have NO IDEA! Ask your buddy Toad, I'm sure he knows.." Pietro said it slowly and then ran off, hoping not to get hurt.   
  
Just then Toad came hopping in with the diary in hand. "TOAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!" Wanda yelled at the top of her lungs and Toad crashed toward the wall. "Now now, Cuddlebumps, I wasn't reading it! I SWEAR! But anyway did ya hear about Rogue and Remy dating?" Toad said, quickly changing the subject. Wanda walked over and smacked Toad, while grabbing her diary. "Really? They are such an unlikely couple, But why the bloody hell do I care?" Wanda said sitting in a chair that wasn't torn apart. "I dunno. Maybe have some fun sabotaging a date or somethin?" Toad said hopping over. "NO!!!!!!" Wanda said making him fly across the room.   
  
Okay now to the Acolyte warehouse.............  
  
We now move to a scene where St. John(aka Pyro) is playing with a lighter, Piotr is moving boxing, Sabertooth is lounging around and Magneto is writing something. "Hey mates, Did you hear about Remy and that one Shelia, Rogue I think." St. John said yawning. Magneto stood up and said, "Remy and Rogue, what a unlikely couple. I don't know what the girl can see in him." Magneto said sitting back down. "I don't care." Piotr said in his heavy Russian accent. "Neither do I!" growled Sabertooth.  
  
Okay we go back to the X-mansion..................  
  
Kurt, Kitty, Bobby, Sam, and Niki strolled down the corridors, still congratulating each other on a job well done, until.... "Guys do you think they are faking it?" Bobby said frowning. Everyone else shrugged. "They could be." Sam said speaking up. "I agree with him." Niki said frowning. "Well we will have to find out, Won't we......."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
OHHHHH!!!! They may have made a break through.... Damn! Took em' long enough. Very OOC for Magneto. Very short chappie though,  
  
Magneto: Well that's what you get when you guzzle down sweets. *slaps Magneto* Shut up! No more Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory for you! Alrighty then! Until next time in *turns on Detective movie music* FOR BETTER OR FOR WORSE!  
  
Click the button   
  
Ya know ya wanna! 


	8. Kitty cry's and Niki cusses beyond belie...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything 'cept this plot, Sam and Pietro. *clings to both*  
  
I have an advisory, a LOT of cuss words are used in this chapter, so it isn't for the   
  
kids... Oh and Niki(made-up charrie) is the main person in this chapter, don't complain about it. It's the one chapter she'll get to star in..  
  
Alright Last chapter was UBER short, so this might be a tad longer. But only if I   
  
love the reviewers and readers. I might, you never know.  
  
In this episode in For Better or For Worse.....  
  
Does the truth come out about Remy and Rogue?  
  
Is Rogue falling for the Remy-nator?  
  
Will the Scarecrow ever get his brain?(wait that's the wizard of oz. oh great soa   
  
shoot magneto for me)  
  
Well stay tuned in this episode of For Better or For Worse  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
"You guys REALLY think they are, like, faking it?" Kitty said while she   
  
did Rogue's chores. "Yes we do. We need to make sure they are for real!" Bobby   
  
said, looking at the other three. "What kind of a test, could we use?" Niki said   
  
staring at a book about relationships. "Ah know" Sam muttered before whispering   
  
the plan to the others.  
  
~*In Rogue's Room*~  
  
-Rogue's Diary-  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I think I am falling for Remy... I know what you are thinking, she complains about   
  
him so damn much and now she is falling for him. Why I am falling, I have yet to   
  
figure out. He is cute, I'll admit it. But he doesn't have a brain, if you wanna know   
  
the truth. I must thank all the dorks for setting us up.. Of course then again, I'll never   
  
admit that I like him.... Well I hear someone coming in, so laterness...  
  
Rogue  
  
"Hey Rogue, whatcha doing.." Kitty asked walking into the room,   
  
literally meaning phasing through the door. "Nothing much, just listenin' to mah   
  
music, why?" Rogue snapped. "No reason.. like, where's Remy?" Kitty said   
  
raising an eyebrow. "How am ah supposed ta' know. He doesn't visit that often as   
  
ya' think, sugah..." She muttered. "Okay, umm.. I must be, like, gone now..." Kitty   
  
said running out of the room. "Damn that girl is strange..." Rogue said, starting to   
  
take a little nap.  
  
"Hey everyone!" Kitty yelled running into the recreation room. "What?"   
  
Bobby and Sam said at the same time. "She was, like, writing in her, like, diary!"   
  
"About vhat...." Kurt asked. Kitty looked a little dumbfounded and stuttered, "I   
  
l,l,ike don't know...." She said looking a little sad. Bobby stood up fast and hit the   
  
table, "What GOOD DOES THAT DO!!!" He yelled stomping out of the room. Kitty   
  
burst out into tears. Niki, who had been watching it all, motioned for Kurt and Sam   
  
to comfort Kitty, while she went to have a discussion with Bobby. "vhat is Niki   
  
going to do?" Kurt asked Sam. "Ah dunno, but Ah'm thinking it isn't gonna be   
  
good."   
  
"BOBBY DRAKE! Get your lame ass back here!" Niki yelled at Bobby   
  
who was now running down the hall. "I AM SO SERIOUS RIGHT NOW!" Niki   
  
blasted at him. She was starting to have little bolts of electricity coming off her   
  
arms. Not a good thing for Bobby. Bobby ran into his room, locking the door and   
  
icing it over. "COME ON DRAKE! YOU MADE HER FUCKING CRY! I SUGGEST   
  
YOU GET OUT HERE, NOW!!" Niki pounded on the door, she fell to the ground,   
  
tears streaming down her cheeks.   
  
She had been sitting there for twenty minutes by the time Logan and   
  
the Professor came down the hall. "Niki, what is wrong." Professor Xavier asked,   
  
just a little concerned. She sat there and didn't say a word. "Well shorty, I've heard   
  
from other half-pints that you were saying some words, that shouldn't have been   
  
said." Logan said looking down at the girl.   
  
"It's not like you've never said them before." Niki snapped. "And I am older and have the rights too..." Logan growled at her, before Professor Xavier stopped him. "Now Niki, I believe you need to calm down. What happened with Bobby?" Xavier asked, very concerned now. "He made Kitty cry for no dang reason what-so-ever." She looked relieved that she hadn't gotten into any trouble, so far. "Well I am sure something invoked his behavior. Are you sure she didn't do anything." Xavier still was insisting on knowing what was going on.  
  
"NOTHING! She didn't do a thing!" Niki jumped up and ran off. Logan started walking after her but Xavier stopped him, "Let her go, she'll come to her senses soon." Logan turned to the older man, "Are ya' sure, the girl is a bit out of her mind...." Xavier gave a assuring smile, "Yes, I believe she will..."   
  
~_~_~_~_~Next Day~_~_~_~_~  
  
Bobby peered out of his room, seeing no signs of Niki, he sneaked out. Of course, she was just standing around the corner waiting. He walked past her before realizing who it was. Niki grabbed his shirt collar.   
  
"Why the hell, did you make her cry? Or why are you so involved in the whole plan now?" Niki asked sounding a bit like Logan at the moment. "Because, I know the two are meant to be and well I gotta know what they feel about each other!" Bobby said looking right into the girls eyes, so she knew he wasn't lying. "Then why the hell did you make the poor girl cry! Dammit, you really hurt her feelings!" Niki said releasing the collar. "I didn't really mean to, it just happened out of my own short temper." He muttered, taking deep breaths.  
  
"Yeah, well if ya ever want Kitty to talk to you again, I suggest that you apologize now." Niki said looking down the hall, at the door that leads into Kitty and Rogue's room. "Fine, I will…." Bobby said sulking down the hall. "That's what I thought.." said Niki grinning.   
  
"Why am ah here?" asked a very groggy Sam, who just turned the corner. "Because you know Bobby's safe combination and ah need his cameras…." Niki grinned mischievously. "Oh yeah, it wasn't mah idea. Ah'm telling him that if ya' get caught." Sam said walking into his best friends room and opening the safe that was conveniently located under bobby's bed. "Take all ya' need, not that Ah'm telling ya' to steal.." Sam said moving out of the way. Niki walked over and grabbed five video cameras.   
  
"I'd like to know where he got the money to buy these." Sam shrugged at the girl's comment. "Let's go, ah ain't getting caught." The two snuck out of the room and started preparing for the 'test'  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Happy Holidays everyone! I am sorry about the month of waiting, school sucks. I am either going to update sometime in the next week or you won't see a new chapter till the end of January or the beginning of February. I have semester tests next month and I seriously have to study. Now I am going to go back to listening to Blink 182's new c.d. and watching "How to Deal"! Till the next episode of "For Better or for Worse"   
  
Click the Button   
  
Ya know ya wanna… 


End file.
